Such image acquisition systems, which are used for image acquisition of an outside area of the vehicle are generally known.
For example, such image acquisition systems can be used in the field of assisted parking of vehicles. The camera units produce an image of the outside area for the driver of the vehicle, especially a rear view of the vehicle, which is displayed on a monitor within the vehicle and represents a significant support for the driver during maneuvering. It is known to mount such systems with a camera unit on various vehicle locations, like a bumper, trunk lid or the like.
A camera system for a vehicle is known from document EP 1 648 737 B1 in which the camera unit can be closed by a protective element in order to protect it from external environmental effects when not in use. If the camera unit is used the protective element is pivoted away so that the camera unit can now record the desired images. For this purpose the entire image acquisition system is equipped with an electric motor that acts directly on the protective element via a gear mechanism to transfer the protective element from an open to a closed position and vice versa. The entire unit of the image acquisition system requires considerable space, for which reason this system cannot be arranged on space-critical locations on or in the vehicle.